A Fated Meeting
by jessica499499
Summary: They came from different worlds and were thrown together by fate. In a war between their kinds, what will become of a human prince who's given his heart to a demon? Slash. Neji/Gaara. AU. Reviews make my day!
1. Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plots.

* * *

Once long ago there was a kingdom in a far off land. The kingdom was called Konoha and it had been ruled since its beginning by the Hyuuga clan. The clan had guided their kingdom with wisdom and skill and each new generation was more cunning and wise then the last. The land of Konoha had reached a great time of prosperous and all was well for the people of their nation. All those far and near were waiting anxiously for the arrival of the next heir to the Hyuuga throne to be born from their great queen. She was an enchantress of great power and skill and it had been foretold that her child would be even greater then any of his ancestors.

When the queen's child was born, people came from all over the nation, bringing with them all kinds of gifts and treasures for the young prince. One by one the people were welcomed into the grand hall of the palace and were allowed to set their gift before the newborn child. The king and queen watched the procession happily as their son was welcomed by their people. Just before the doors were to be closed for the night a man wearing clothes from the edge of their kingdom arrived. He was out of breath and very old to have made such a far journey. In his arms was a basket covered in a traveling cloth and held with the uttermost care. He bowed before his king and queen and explained that when he had heard of the prince's birth he'd scoured the land for a present suitable for him. Kneeling before the rulers of his kingdom the man held the basket for the queen's inspection. Beneath the traveling cloth lay a baby no older then the prince himself, curled into a small ball and sleeping peacefully. What was so remarkable was that the child bore a set of raccoon like ears on his head and a large fluffy tail at the end of his spine. This was a Jinchuuriki child, the offspring of Konoha's most hated enemies for the past ten years placed before them.

"How?" The queen inquired.

The man spoke of having caught the mother of the demon fleeing her homeland of Sunaga. She was injured and half dead when he came upon her so when he was close enough he shot an arrow through the demon's heart. It wasn't until he approached the body that he found the child tied onto her back and decided to give him over as a gift to the prince.

The man showed such pride at the originality of his gift the queen could not refuse and accepted the present on the prince's behave. When the man had gone though the current rulers of Konoha were at a loss as to what to do with the child. The head advisor spoke of forcing the child to revert to his demon form and skinning him to make a blanket for the prince. The cook mentioned that Jinchuuriki meat was a fine and healthy meal for a baby. The court biologist wanted permission to dissect the poor thing and learn more about the young demon's physical traits. Each suggestion horrified the queen more then the last and she couldn't bring herself to hate the innocent sleeping child like she did all his kind. The sweet thing had done no more evil then her little Neji and the thought of the demons doing something like the things they suggested to her own son made her sick to her stomach.

"Dearest, we mustn't harm this child! He has done no wrong to warrant his death! What harm could come of keeping the child as a pet for Neji? He certainly could use a child his own age to play with."

The king stared at his wife like she'd gone mad.

"That's not a pet Love! It's a demon! I've slaughter more of his kind then any other in the kingdom and I know just how deadly they can be!"

"Your Highness if I might interject." The kingdom Seer cut in softly. The seer was a distant cousin of the new prince and was considered the best seer of the generation despite her young age. She was a child of no older then 5 and had the pale eyes of all seers. Her hair was a dark indigo and her skin as pale as fresh milk. Her name was Hinata and it was rare of her to butt in on matters of the king and queen.

"Killing the child would be unwise your Highness. For reasons I can not yet see this child will be of importance to the kingdom someday. Perhaps the queen is right in her fancy of keeping the child close and looked after."

Thus spoke the Seer and even the king for all his power knew the words of the young girl were something to take heed of.

So the child who would become to be known as Gaara became the pet of prince Neji and on the very night of his arrival was placed in the prince's bassinette for warmth. The simple decision to spare the life of this one demon child lead to a chain of events that couldn't have been prevented even if the Seer had known them. For that very night the prince curled next to the demon and wrapped his arms around his new pet. Had he only known that he'd never be able to let go again.

* * *

I want to drag this one out a little and so I'm going to start with a short opening chapter and see how people respond. I've never done Gaara/Neji before and it's kind of out of my comfort zone, but I really love to try out different pairings and branching out. Review and tell me about what you think.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Wait for Me

Years past and the two grew up as boys their age should. Neji grew tall and strong with chocolate hair that felt like velvet and the coveted lilac eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Gaara was no different in his development then Neji and grew to be a demon that all others of his kind would have envied if they'd seen him. His hair was the color of a bloody sunset and his eyes the depth and color of the rolling sea.

The two had been playmates all their lives and there were never a closer pair. Though Neji and Gaara kept up the appearance of master and pet the two were the very best of friends. Neji learned to do everything from reading to archery from his tutors and all that he learned he pasted onto Gaara in the dead of night. He could not fathom why his people hated Gaara as they did or Gaara's kind.

To him the pointed ears of his playmate were the demon's most adorable feature and his Gaara would not be whole without them. The red head's tail was as soft as satin and nothing soothed his worries more then to have the furred appendage trail up and down his skin or wrap around him. While Gaara's soft smile rarely allowed them to be seen his sharp fangs had always amazed his best friend.

Gaara could only look at Neji with the same wonderment as the lilac eyed boy defended him against the cruelties of the castle staff. None but Neji and the court Seer had ever shown him the barest of affections. He was raised on the tales of how his kind were evil and could never be trusted, but he didn't care what the others thought as long as Neji was there for him.

It seemed only natural when the deep brotherly affection they both felt morphed itself into a more dangerous kind of love, a love forbidden by every law and tradition among both their people. A demon could never love a human, let alone the prince and the prince could never love a demon when on the very day of his birth he'd been promised to another. So while it was felt by both boys neither could act on their feelings. Neji could only be bitter about his choice having been taken away from him before he could even walk and Gaara could only curse the very things about himself that made Neji love him.

Things only became worse when Neji's betrothed visited the castle. Tenten of the land of steel was a beautiful strong young woman and had Neji never met Gaara he might have been content with having to marry her. But that was not the case and her presence always set the pair on edge. Gaara refused to come out of his demon form of a giant raccoon around the girl and would growl whenever she tried to touch his beloved.

This unfortunately seemed wonderfully cute to the princess, which made her try to touch Neji all the more. The only reason the girl hadn't lost any fingers yet was because Neji's touch was always on him to remind him of how fragile his stay at the castle truly was. It would only take one mistake for him to be made into a coat or stew.

Tenten was already madly in love with the prince of Konoha and it had been during one of her attempts to woo the prince that set what was to be in motion.

The two were given as much time alone together as possible by the castle staff in the hopes that the prince would one day return the girl's affections. Tenten had dragged Neji off to the farthest regions of the castle garden in hopes of getting a kiss from her intended. Her plan had gone less then well when Gaara noticed her leaning towards his Neji and had given her hand a deep scratch. The girl had stormed off in tears and the moment she left Gaara returned to his human form and began ranting.

"How dare she touch you with her filthy hands! It's disgrace! I could beat her with my eyes closed! How dare she touch what is mine!" He hissed in outrage.

Neji looked at his enraged crush with widen eyes at the words.

"Yours?"

The demon in Gaara surfaced and reflected in his usually sea foam eyes as his claim on Neji was challenged.

"Mine!" He growled in a menacing tone, giving himself over to the irrational part of his mind that had accepted Neji as his mate and would have no other. With the same irrational thoughts going through his head it seemed only natural to stake his claim like all demons.

He grabbed Neji's top and pulled the prince's mouth to his in a lip bruising kiss. Neji's eyes widened to their brim before slipping shut.

This was forbidden, unthinkable...and ever so good. The taste of his soulmate was intoxicating and he prayed the people of his kingdom would forgive him, but he loved this boy with all his heart and soul. The kiss was all he'd ever wanted and yet could never have. Gaara's thoughts were almost exactly the same as he plundered his desired mate's mouth with his own.

The demon in him slowly reseeded as his sanity returned with vengeance and he realized what he was doing. He was kissing the last heir to the Konoha throne, a crime punishable by death to any other then his intended bride. He pulled away sharply and looked to the ground in disgrace.

"Neji, I'm sor-" Before he could even get the words out Neji's mouth was back on his and kissing him with years worth of passion. Both knew they weren't sorry and Neji wouldn't allow him to utter any false apologies. Gaara struggled weakly in the Hyuuga's grip before allowing himself to be ravished by his beloved. Every part of him responded to Neji's touch and smell like never before and all he could think was he didn't want this to end. When Neji finally let go of his top Gaara couldn't stop himself from pushing Konoha's prince onto the ground and starting to kiss his neck.

Something deep and primal in him awoke with vengeance and with all the strength he had bit down on the base on Neji's neck. The prince gave an ear shattering yelp at the unexpected bite as he felt Gaara's seldom seen fangs sink into his flesh. Just as quickly as the pain started it was replaced by a sense of warmth and power seeping into his body as Gaara began to lick the bite clean. His saliva sealed the wound nicely and by the time he was done all that remained was a mark shaped like a gourd.

"Now you are truly mine." Gaara whispered into his ear, licking the shell slowly. He had no idea why he'd spoken those words or bitten so instinctively. He hadn't been raised with the traditions and stories of his own kind. He'd never met another of his breed. He had no idea that what he had done. What it meant. The future he had set in motion.

A future started by a bite and a scream. Surprisingly it was not Neji or Gaara who screamed and alerted the castle staff. It was Tenten, having gotten her hand bandaged and returned to see her beloved Neji. She had no idea that she would be returning to find him pinned to the ground by his pet.

Gaara looked like he was kissing Neji's neck softly, blood painting his lips like morbid lipstick as he did so and Neji seemed to be giving no protest. What was she to think? That her Neji was cheating on her with a Jinchuuriki? A mere demon when he could have her at his beck and call? No. It had to be the demon's fault. He had to have been the one to seduce her Neji. What other assumption could she make?

"Help! The Demon's attacking Neji! Help! Somebody!"

Tenten ran like the coward she was as others came running at her call. The pair barley had time to stand before Hinata ran from behind a bush and started pushing them into the shadows. Her hands groped blindly along the wall behind them until she found a stone that gave beneath her fingers. Slowly the wall slipped opened to reveal a secret passage way into the castle.

The pair followed her into the gloom and became blinded in the darkness. They followed out of shock at their discovery and the absolute horror about what had just happened. If Gaara was found now there was nothing any of them could do to prevent his immediate execution. So many had waited for this opportunity. For the moment he would make a mistake and let the carefully maintained friendship they had be called into question. No matter what they said or what excuse they made, their word wouldn't be enough against the princess's. What they had always feared had come to pass.

Hinata scurried ahead in the dark and with amazing accuracy and lit several candles on varies shelves. When their eyes finally adjusted to their new surroundings they saw that the passage way had taken them straight into Hinata's private chambers. She rushed about quickly and stuffed random items into a bag as she muttered under her breath.

"I didn't see. I couldn't have known. We have so little time."

She thrust the bag into Gaara's hands and began shoving more pieces of clothes and necessities inside.

"You have to leave immediately. If you're seen now they'll kill you. You can't die today or nothing will go as it should. You have to go."

"Go?" Neji whispered in shock.

"Yes, he'll have to take refuge in demon country and go into hiding. We can't risk keeping him here. One look at his silted eyes and bloodied mouth right now and even you couldn't protect him. I saw how the two of you looked at that moment to her and her words will be like music to their ears. If you love him as much as I think you do you'll understand there's no going back from here." She uttered in a rushed whisper.

Gaara's eyes returned to their normal coloring and he wiped his lips with such violent haste and self loathing that they became raw from the friction. Neji pulled his hand back and tenderly used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away the blood.

"What will he do when he gets there? He has no family that we know of. No place to return to. No more knowledge then we do of their culture. I'll never be able to see him again!" Neji whispered, feeling the panic rise in his chest.

"Neji calm down!" Gaara ordered ferociously, dropping the bag that he'd been holding and pulling Neji to him.

"I know all that you have taught me, enough reading, writing and combat to make it to my homeland. Our people have been at war for so long I doubt they'll reject someone with my talents. I will find myself a place. As I have done here all my life."

Gaara reached out to cup Neji's face in his hand.

"But I'll never find another you, so don't forget me. No matter what I will find my way back to you. I promise."

There wasn't time for more as the enraged calls of the guards echoed down the corridor outside Hinata's room.

"Open up Seer! We need to search the whole castle for the demon!"

Gaara grabbed his bag again and wrapped it tightly around his waist, nodding to Hinata to begin the spell she'd been setting up while the two had been talking.

Hinata was no enchantress, but even she could manage a simple shifting spell to send him as close to the boarder of demon country as possible. With a wave of her hand Gaara began to shimmer and become transparent in the dim lighting. With sad eyes he reached out as though to touch Neji's face and whispered softly.

"I love you…Wait for me."

The light barely had time to fade before the door was kicked open by one of the guards. Hinata stood in front of Neji in a protective way and greeted them calmly.

"There is no one here but myself and the prince, search all you like."

The guards turned over everything not bolted to the floor and glared in dissatisfaction when they found no trace of their target. When they were done the caption turned and motioned for her to step aside from Neji.

"The queen wants to see you as soon as possible. She is very worried. We were told escort you to her upon your finding."

Neji was in no condition to see his mother and Hinata knew if he did right then nothing would be able to stop him from telling her the truth. A truth that could get Hinata killed.

"I shall escort the Prince. You have a demon to find." She offered, knowing they'd be more eager to keep looking for Gaara then to escort Neji. The captain nodded and led his men out to keep searching.

As soon as they were out of sight Neji collapsed to the floor and held his heart, as though holding it tight enough it would stop it from breaking.

"I should have been more careful! I should have protected him!" He yelled in turmoil.

Hinata held him as tight as possible as he cried out his inner anguish. Under her breath she muttered a soft spell that sealed all his screams into the confines of her room and allowed the prince to have his moment. But even her spell couldn't muffle all the noise he made. If anyone had been down in the dungeons right then it would have been impossible not to hear the faint echo of screams filling the halls.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews people! I'm over the moon right now in happiness! I hope you all liked the update and will review again!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. If Only in Your Dreams

Only when it felt like he could scream no more and his lungs were too raw to utter another word did he stop, could he stop. Hinata stopped stroking his hair when he quieted and conjured up a glass of water with a healing tonic. It soothed his throat and got rid of the redness around his eyes.

Neji stood on unsteady legs that had gone numb on the cold stone floor. All he felt was numb. Everything else hurt too much to bear. Only Hinata's voice registered in his cloud of despair.

"Your mother's waiting." She whispered softly.

Neji nodded mutely and allowed himself to be lead to the inner chamber of the palace, only feeling a hint of gratefulness that everyone else was out searching for Gaara and not inside to see him like this. Only a little though. He just wanted this all to be a nightmare. One that Gaara would wake him up from and would be smiling at him like always. But the pain he felt was too much to have been a dream.

His mother was in her private chambers in the highest tower in the castle, her favorite place next to the gardens. The walk up there gave Neji the time he needed to compose himself and prepare for what he was about to do. His mother knew him better then anyone, next to Gaara, and lying to her would be one the toughest things he'd ever done.

She sensed his presence and opened the door before he could even knock. Her face was tear streaked and wracked with grief.

"My baby! My poor little baby boy! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" She sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Mother….." Neji whispered in shock, hugging her back just as hard.

She thought he'd been attacked by Gaara, and was blaming herself for letting him stay in the castle.

"Mother it wasn't like that….."He started, hating seeing the queen so upset.

"Ohh Neji!" A surprising voice called from behind his mother.

All the progress he'd made on the way up was dashed as Tenten came rushing at him, looking relieved and yet hesitant. She looked like she was about try and hug him, but one glance from Neji kept her where she stood. Without saying a word he warned her that should she touch him she would not walk away unharmed.

"Did he hurt you? What happened?" His mother fretted, looking him over for signs of harm.

"I'm fine Mother, Gaara didn't hurt me." He whispered into her ear.

She stood in shock at the pain in his words and while she recomposed herself Neji turned to Tenten.

"Leave us." He commanded, leaving no room for discussion.

The princess of steel knew better than to disobey an order by the prince and left without protest.

Neji lead his mother to her sitting room and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Neji, Tenten said that the demon was attacking you, trying to rip your throat out. You were so fond of your pet, I'm so sorry. I know he was dear to you, I didn't predict he would turn feral after so many years. It's the way of his kind I suppose, blood thirsty creatures that think nothing of the consequences of their actions. Your father was right in his wish to kill the monster on arrival."

Neji's mother had been quite fond of Gaara before this incident, but any creature that would hurt her Neji was considered below dirt to the queen. What was Neji to do when he couldn't tell her that the real monster was the person she'd just been having tea with?

"Where is Father, by the way?" He questioned offhandedly, wondering why his father had left his mother in such a state.

The queen looked up, surprised by the question.

"Why, off to go hunt down the demon of course, couldn't have gotten very far from the palace and you know your father won't rest till it's been caught. He'll be back with it's corpse before the night is threw. You needn't worry yourself about it."

Neji paled at his mother's words and went rigid in his seat. Had Hinata sent Gaara far enough away to protect him from his father? Did he have a good enough of a head start?

Neji's mother wiped her tears away and regained her composure as she stirred her tea absently.

"I still can't believe what a coward Tenten really is. Running off while you were being attacked. I would have expected more from the princess of steel. Hopefully she'll grow a backbone before you two are wed next year, can't have a coward as a queen now can we?" She asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Neji just looked at her blankly, before looking out a nearby window.

"Tenten could become the greatest fighter and princess possible and it still wouldn't change my mind. I will not marry her Mother. Not next year or ten years from now. I do not love her and I will never love her. I had hoped over time things would change…..But she is not the person I love."

"Than who….?" The queen asked softly.

Before Neji could respond the door to the tower burst open, to reveal the king and his men returning from the hunt.

They were not empty handed.

Over his shoulder the king held a large leather shack that was stained red at the bottom and was dripping on the floor below. The scent of rust and salt filled the air and Neji had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gagging.

With a rough toss Neji's father laid the bag on the floor and opened it up for them to see.

It was a demon. A large raccoon demon with bloodied claws and vacant eyes that stared at the ceiling unseeingly. Blood was trailing slowly down the side of its mouth and made an echoing splat on the stone floor.

Neji felt the still flowing blood in his veins run cold at the sight and was too shocked to even cry.

"Gaara….."

His Father grinned triumphantly and kicked the corpse.

"Put up one hell of a fight, this one. Didn't even try to change form. You can rest easy tonight son, he won't be bothering you ever again."

The king waited for a reply from his son in vain as Neji moved to sit next the carcass. He searched it's face longingly for a sign of his love and was met with disappointment. Slowly, ever so slowly, Neji rose and looked to his Father.

"Thank you Father, I shall rest well tonight." He muttered quietly, exiting the room before he could be questioned further. The king reached out as thought to call him back, but his wife touched his arm gently and pulled it back.

Neji walked to Hinata's room on autopilot as he tried to clear the images from his brain. When he finally reached the dungeons he was once again greeted before he had a chance to knock. Hinata threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly in comfort.

"I'm so sorry Neji. I saw you father bringing him in. We did all we could do."

When she released him Neji leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it slowly. When he finally reached the bottom he smiled a large wobbly smile. The room was soon echoing with the prince's relived sobs as Hinata watched on in confusion.

"That wasn't Gaara…He's okay!" He sobbed brokenly, wiping his eyes in a vain attempt to stop crying.

"He's okay…He's okay." Neji muttered, the days weariness catching up to him.

Almost all raccoon demons in the country looked alike in their demon form so the king and his men didn't notice the slight difference from that demon and Gaara.

But Neji did.

His Gaara's ears were longer, the marks on his face were different, and Gaara had a birthmark on the back of his right front paw that looked like a teardrop.

The demon had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But through his sacrifice Gaara would be spared being chased down all his life. Neji thanked the hand of fate for allowing this small favor after such a hard day and without warning fell asleep right on the floor. Hinata summed a bed from one of the guest rooms and levitated Neji onto it. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead softly like Gaara always did, before crawling into her own bed.

"Sleep well my Cousin, may you see your Gaara in your dreams"

* * *

About time huh? Please don't hate me for not updating! This chapter was a toughie and I was discouraged by the lack of review! I just got the fifth one this morning and it inspired me to get this chapter done as soon as possible! I was on such a role I'm almost done with the next chapter too! Be sure to review and tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. The Tests of Time

Years past ….and with the changing of the seasons Neji too changed. He grew to become a strong and graceful young man that would have made any parent proud. His parents would have been proud too, if they hadn't been so worried about him. Ever since the day they though that Gaara had died Neji had not been the same. His smile became a sight so rare it was considered a great honor to make the prince grin.

He'd sunken into a deep depression and nothing could bring him out of it. His engagement had been ended shortly after the incident and Neji wouldn't speak of another arranged marriage. He'd become distant and cold to everyone with the exception of Hinata. His parents thought that he was still shattered by the betrayal of Gaara and were worried about their son. The mere mention of the demon's name made the prince flinch and not speak for the rest of the day.

To see him suffer hurt them so bad, but they were at a loss as to what to do. The war was getting worse and they had no choice but to focus on that more then their son. He was being trained more so then ever to be king in the event his father was to perish in battle.

He was taught to rule in a generation that was sure to be plagued with death and war. Peace was a concept not even the hopeful put any stock in. The humans were losing badly, the edges of their boarders being conquered in a time unheard of before. They didn't have time to think of the prince's pain.

It was upon the day of the king's wounding that a letter arrived at the castle.

A letter from the demon king.

The king had been struck in battle and his survival would have been unthinkable if not for Hinata's training in the healing arts. The king's hunting party had escaped only because of the fact that the demons had retreated at the last moment before over coming them, being called back to their homeland from all along the boarder. It had left the human forces puzzled and on edge. The demons had never withdrawn from battle before. It went against their nature.

It was only after the king was sent to bed with a sleeping tonic that the queen and her son opened the letter.

_Dear Royal family of Konoha _

_The last king of demons, Lord Orochimaru was slain in the early hours of yesterday morning by a follower of Orochimaru's late brother, the true king of demons. I, the true king's son have taken over leadership of my people and wish to seek council with the young prince Neji in my homeland. I will accept no advocates in his place or either of the elder rulers. There has been too much hate and blood shed from the older generations and only through new minds and people can a true treaty ever be forged. I have ordered my people to not lay a hand on the prince or harm him in anyway. If you decide to take me up on my offer a guide will be waiting at the entrance of the West gate at the boarder. I will anxiously be awaiting your arrival. _

_The king of Jinchuuriki_

A paw print served at the bottom of the paper as a proper signature and Neji was startled by the fact the king wanted his presence in the involvement of a treaty instead of someone more qualified. His mother begged him not to go or to await until his father read the letter, but Neji would hear nothing of delaying his journey that long. Hinata would shift him to the edge of the boarder and from there he would have to make the voyage alone. Of this he would not argue. He would not endanger any of his court. They were all good fighters, you couldn't survive long not being one in Konoha, but Neji was better then all of them in all forms of combat. He would have to go it alone.

Neji was in his room packing when his mother finally confronted him about his decision.

"Why won't you take anyone with you! Why is this worth risking your life for? We can beat them! We don't need this treaty. We'll destroy all of them!"

Neji threw his bag to the ground in outrage at his mother's words.

"They are a culture! A kingdom all their own with women and children! They are not all fighters, just like we are not all slayers! There was a time of peace between our people long ago! We can go back to that! We can stop the fighting and the bloodshed! We're being offered something invaluable from this new king! Our kingdom's children don't have to be raise with fear and anger in their hearts! Someday maybe our people could be friends!...Someday maybe they could be more then what they are now."

His mother's face fell as awareness filled her.

"Is this still about that demon! You would risk your life in memory of the dead! He was a pet, not a person Neji! He tried to hurt you!"

Neji's hands were clutched so hard at his side that his knuckles were pure white.

"It is because you think that way that I can not allow you to accompany me. As long as you think that way, as long as you don't care about them or think of them as equals, things will never change. They aren't just pets or animal. They're people like you and me, who love and hate, and want happiness. I know that better then anyone."

His mother stared at him with pleading eyes that watered as she realized it was a futile battle.

"I can't stop you can I?" She muttered faintly, lowering her head in defeat.

"This is something I have to do Mother. For our people, for his people and for you too. It'd better to die for the sake of peace then live at the price of war."

His mother stood quietly for a moment and seemed to be debating something intently in her mind.

"Is it really for him though?" She asked quietly.

"Was he so important to you? Was he more then I thought of him to you? …Was he more then a friend to you?"

Neji was silent for a long time. Not looking at his mother.

"He was the world to me." He whispered under his breath.

Shock filled her eyes, followed by soft understanding.

"I'm sorry son. I never realized…."

She closed her eyes and hugged him firmly.

"My baby boy….My dearest child…..I didn't see. I didn't want to see. Forgive me."

He hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Try and understand why I have to do this. Why this offer is something I can't ignore."

His mother closed her eyes and nodded lightly.

"Do what you have to do. I'll support you no matter what." She promised.

So it was decided. Neji would make this journey alone.

* * *

Hope you guys like this new chapter! Things only get better from here! Please review and tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. A World Made By People Like Me and You

It was the next day at dawn that Neji, Hinata, and the queen stood at the entrance of the castle saying their goodbyes.

Neji had only his backpack full of survival gear and his bow and arrow set to take with him, but he knew it was all he would need. Anymore would make it harder for him to travel fast if needed. Hinata had given him a charm that gave him immunity to all magical effects would cause him harm and his mother had offered her blessings.

Hinata gave a sad hopeful smile as she repeated the spell that had sent Gaara away all those years ago. At least this time spell was used out of hope instead of fear. As Neji became no more then a flickering haze before them Hinata prayed that this time things would finally go right for her two best friends.

Neji opened his eyes to find himself hundreds of miles from his homeland and possibly in the most dangerous spot in the world for him to be. His whole body tensed for attack as all his senses strained to indicate any form of threat. Moments past without any motion beyond that of the scurrying of small animals and bit by bit Neji relaxed his pose. He reached into his pack and pulled out Hinata's gift, making sure to tie it tightly around his neck. Having it in the heat of battle could be the difference between life and death.

A guide was supposed to meet him not far from where he arrived and he didn't want to keep them waiting. He didn't have to walk far before he heard the faint sound of humming coming from the tops of a tall tree and noted the faint outline of a demon among the foliage. The sharp pointed ears of a wolf gave away his kind and Neji hoped that finding his guide would be this easy. Lord knows the rest of the journey was going to be hard enough.

"Hello?" He called tentatively into the dense branches.

The humming abruptly ended and the demon looked down at him with silted eyes. So quickly that Neji nearly missed the motion the demon jumped from his perch and landed in front of him. Only his training with Gaara as a child gave him the reaction time he needed to pull his bow and have it drawn in time to prevent any attack.

The wolf demon smiled timidly at the arrow aimed for his head and pushed it aside slowly.

"I take it you're prince Neji of the humans, correct?"

Slowly the wary prince withdrew his weapon and nodded his answer.

The demon smiled meekly and held out one of his slightly clawed hand. Neji grasped it with little hesitant and took the moment to study his apparent guide. He seemed a surprisingly ordinary wolf demon with short dark hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. He was handsome, but couldn't hold a candle to Gaara's looks. The only thing that was striking other than the gentle eyes was a scar that coated his nose like a light blush. The man had seen battle before, but he was obviously no warrior. His stance was all wrong

and the only weapon in plain view was a small dagger on his left thigh. Neji could have disarmed him at least 5 times in the last few minutes with little effort. He was probably the most wanted man in the whole country and they had sent him a tour guide.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Iruka bowed politely and gave Neji a good look of his shaggy tail.

"Welcome to demon country your Highness. I am Iruka of the wolf clan and I will be your escort to the royal palace. We haven't far to travel and should arrive before the sun sets. The king was very anxious to have you in his safe keepings before night fall."

Iruka shifted his weight nervously and avoided the prince's probing gaze when he did not speak.

"Do excuse the lack of proper ceremony. We had hoped to keep your arrival as inconspicuous as possible. Many would seek to prevent this meeting from occurring and I'm sure you'll have a proper greeting awaiting you at the palace."

Again the scared man stopped abruptly and seemed to find his shoes suddenly very interesting. Neji realized he was scaring the poor man with his silence and smiled his warmest smile at the older man.

"No need for apologies Iruka. I am honored by your willingness to risk escorting me. I doubt many wanted the job."

Iruka visibly relaxed at the kind words and smiled sweetly at the prince.

"It was indeed wanted, but few could be trusted with such a task. Our new king choose with great caution when he heard of your coming. I am honored by his trust."

Iruka smiled fondly in remembrance of his king and this gave Neji hope. Iruka seemed to recall something unexpectedly and reached into the pouch on his side to grab a folded up cloak. Neji looked at him with open curiosity as he took the offered cloth. It matched the one that Iruka himself wore in its deep mahogany coloring. Seeing the prince's confusion Iruka quickly explained.

"Your odd ears would seem strange to even an average citizen here. We can't risk having you exposed along the way. As long as you keep the hood up and don't allow anyone to know you lack a tail, you should be fine."

Iruka smiled and tilted his head in a questioning manner as he began walking in the palace's direction.

"What's it like not to have a tail? The only human I ever asked told me to stop asking silly questions."

Glad for the casual change of topic Neji pondered his answer carefully.

"I guess you can't miss what you've never had. Humans are able to balance just fine without one, though I can see the advancements it makes in your balance and jumping. I've always found the differences between our kinds fascinating. We could learn so much from each other."

Iruka seemed surprised by his sincere admission and it showed on his scared face.

"Yes, yes we could."

They walked together for a long while in silence before Neji spoke again.

"May I ask you a question?"

Iruka hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head slightly.

"If I'm allowed a question in return."

"Fair enough, what's your question?"

"You first."

"Why were you the one chosen? Why were you trusted?"

The wolf demon didn't seemed surprised by the question, more like disappointed that it had been asked.

"I guess because I have the most reason for wanting these negotiations to go well. To put it simply, to see you fail is not an option for me. I have too much at risk."

"Were you threatened to be killed if I was not delivered safely?"

A rueful smile crosses Iruka's face as he turned to answer.

"Would you believe I volunteered? That it was a personal wish that you and my king meet? You must have a similar desire if you would risk coming here. You must want this war over for your own reasons. I want it over for mine. I was trusted because it's the only way I can ever be with the person I love…..The human I love."

Neji looked at him with shocked eyes as he realized that there was someone else that shared his suffering.

Iruka took the look as disbelieving and turned away.

"Is it so hard to believe a demon could love a human? That our species could ever coexist that way?" He asked bitterly.

Neji gave his guide a half hearted smile that hurt to even look at.

"About as hard as it is to believe that the prince of humans could love a demon I suppose. Who would ever approve of a pairing like that? What kind of world would allow such a thing?"

Sadness cloud the prince's face at his own words and Iruka smiled an understanding smile. He reached over and placed a supportive hand on the prince's shoulder.

"A world made by people like you and I your Highness."

Neji placed a hand over the clawed one on his shoulder and smiled in relief. He had never spoken to anyone other than Hinata about him and Gaara. It was nice to find acceptance in the eyes of this gentle man. He finally understood why the king had chosen such a man as his guide.

* * *

A little short, I know, but I'm really glad I got it done. The ending is going to be awesome, so stay tuned and review this chapter! Reviews=Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Meeting The King

No more talk could be risked as the two drew near a bustling village filled to burst with demons. To Iruka it was probably just another stroll through town, but to Neji it was like walking into a lion's den. It took all his self control to resist peeking at the exotic breeds walking around him and keep his head down. Iruka dragged him down the street by his sleeve as a mother would a wandering child. It was by sheer luck alone that they made it through unseen.

By the time they reached the entrance to the palace Neji was so relieved he felt like he could have passed out there and then. The gate to the palace was a magnificent sight compared to that of Neji's castle. Its walls were at least 50 feet high and the only visible entrance was a large barred door as high as the wall. Two guard towers stood on either side of the door and upon their arrival one of the guards jumped from one of the 50 foot high windows. Neji had to fight every fiber of his being that made him want to instinctively flinch away from the amazing feat of athleticism. Gaara had done such jumps when they were children, but he hadn't seen one in so long the sudden act had shocked him. Iruka didn't react in the slightest, but bowed to the slightly taller dog demon. Triangles of dark red decorated his tan cheeks and his bushy tail wagged excited at the sight of Iruka. With easy familiarity the dog demon wrapped an arm loosely around Iruka's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Where ya been Iruka? You missed the whole coronation bash! Whole palace was invited to see the new king. What with the last king finally gone no ones afraid to party and actually have some fun. What a looker he was too. Nothing compared to my Shino, but a great improvement to the old snake."

Noticing Neji for the first time he leaned forward to get a better look at him.

"Who you got with you this time? I'm used to you bringing back young boys for Orochimaru, what's the new king got you up to now?"

Iruka shrugged his shoulders and casually put himself between the guard and Neji.

"Sorry I missed the ball Kiba, my cousin here is a half breed that's been in hiding since the snake took over. I wanted him to get his chance to see the capital while it's legal for him to walk the streets again. I've arranged for him to share my corridors at the palace and we're in a bit of a hurry. I don't like him out in the open like this. Many supports of the snake still slithering around you know."

Kiba pouted cutely at the lose of his friend so quickly, but gave a low whistle to the other guard. The gates swung open slowly to reveal the most magnificent palace Neji had ever seen. It was twice the size of his home and was done in the same twisted Goth architecture as the rest of the village they had just passed. It was painted in the classic demon colors of white and red and was filled with turrets and towers. Neji wanted to just stand there and gaze at the palace, but knew this was not the time. His only chance of finding Gaara depended on how these negations went.

Iruka pushed Neji's head down to hide his face and lead him to a servant's entrance. He explained as they walked threw the winding halls that the king would be meeting them late in the evening so that no one would attempt to interrupt them. The palace at the moment was as dangerous to the new king as it was for Neji. Many of those that walked the castle halls were still loyal to the deceased king and his ways, making the new king constantly endangered. But he had enough supporters that should this treaty pass, none would oppose it.

Neji hated the fact that he had to wait to have his audience with the king, but at the same time knew it was not his place to question this king's way. Iruka lead him so deeply into the castle that Neji was sure he'd never be able to find his way out again without aid. Just as he was beginning to tire his guide opened a well concealed door behind a worn tapestry. He slipped a heavy brass key into the lock and opened it without making a sound. Neji smiled at the well concealed hiding place and the ingenious of this new king.

With every bit of information he was catching out of these people's conversation he learned things he'd never dreamed of learning while there. The more he heard of this old king Orochimaru the more he understood why peace had not been possible while he was still alive. No one seemed to miss the old king and Neji could see why. From the mere gossip of the castle he learned that the old king had had a fondness of little boys and death. If not the death of little boys. All he could hear about the new king was that he was hot and generally welcomed by the public. But this king wanted peace and that was all Neji cared about.

He was given an ample amount of time alone in his room while he waited for their meeting, but Neji didn't have time to be bored during his wait. The room itself was enough to keep him entertained. It obviously wasn't a room visited often, noting the lack of upkeep it received, but it was decorated in the classic gothic architecture of demons and he was fascinated by it. It was much better then his quick glance at the castle and he was alone to admire the new culture. His favorite was a picture of the one of the olden kings that seemed to depict a happier time.

The king had sharp oval eyes that glowed a bright blue and at his side stood his queen bride that had eyes the deepest shades of green. Her hair was the lightest of blondes and his the darkest of reds. They teemed of happiness and love even in their painted forms and they could have been mistaken for humans if their crowns were not held up by pointed ears. The painting was no more then a few decades old and Neji figured this was the king that had ruled before the newly slain tyrant. The king who had ruled before war had raged across both their lands at the hands of the old snake ruler.

If this was the king he thought it was then it was his son that Neji would be meeting this day. Neji prayed that the new king would hold to same ideals as his father's before him. All too soon, yet all too slowly Iruka came back to his hidden chambers and informed him that the king was ready for their meeting. Once again hidden by his borrowed cloak Neji was lead threw the winding halls of the palace and into a room much like the one he'd been waiting in.

It was obviously the king's less formal chambers and he was relived that there was not going to be an audience to this meeting. Things might get heated and he didn't want the castle court turning on him. A demon or two he could handle, but against a room full he didn't stand a chance. He didn't have to wait long before a secret door in the farthest most wall opened to reveal a demon of taller stature than Neji and of bulkier build. His face was painted dark magenta and was covered in intricate designs. His wardrobe was a cloak of dark purples and blacks that complemented his muscular figure. Iruka smiled warmly as the older man entered and looked to Neji.

"This is prince Kankuro, the king's elder brother.

Neji bowed his head slightly before reaching out to offer Kankuro his hand. The older man ignored the offered appendage and openly stared at the lavender eyed prince. Neji felt awkward and small under his appraising gaze, but didn't let it show. Demons had great pride and even the tiniest hint of weakness could ruin their negotiation. Neji held his gaze even with the prince's and after a minute a look of approval was pointed in his direction.

Neji's hand was grasped with firm conviction as a smile lit up Kankuro's face.

"It's nice to finally meet you Prince Neji. I have heard great things about you over the course of the last few months. You certainly don't disappoint."

Neji blushed lightly at the flattery, but worried over the fact that this prince knew of him when Neji had never heard of the king's brother. His info on the royal family was sketchy and gave him little reference of what to expect next. Certainly he hadn't expected a girl to come bounding in like a whirlwind from the door he had just entered from. She was blonde with vibrant blue eyes and her hair pulled up in two large ponytails. She looked little older than Kankuro and her eyes were for his alone as she burst into the room.

"Is he here yet? Does brother know? Is he as handsome as brother said?" The girl gushed giddily, never noticing Iruka or Neji. Kankuro stifled a snicker as he pointed to where the pair were standing against the back wall.

She looked them over at a much quicker pace than Kankuro and gave a sharp whistle.

"Damn he is hot."

Neji blushed even darker at the girl's words and looked to Kankuro for an explanation. Kankuro just shook his head good naturedly before coming to stand at the blonde's side and putting an arm over her shoulder.

"This is my elder sister Tamari and as you can see, she's a not the most subtle person in the world."

Tamari at least had the decency to look a little ashamed as she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just got ahead of myself. I'm sure you're anxious to meet my brother so we won't hold you up."

The words came out in a nervous rush as Tamari pushed her brother toward the exit and didn't stop until they were outside the door.

"Iruka! Give them some privacy! They have important things to discuss!" Iruka gave the human prince an apologetic smile as he was pulled out of the room. The door slammed behind the trio and Neji was left alone to wait for the demon king.

It didn't take long. The king entered the room from the same door Kankuro had entered from before and Neji was filled with nervousness at the sight of him. He wore the long white robes of the demon king and the veiled hat that was customary of his people. Neji recognized it from the painting he had seen of the olden kings before and he was anxious to find out if the person under the veil was as kind as his siblings. With pale callused hands the king lifted the hat off his head to reveal a face Neji knew all too well, despite the years apart. The bright red hair that was the same color of the setting sun and the only eyes he had ever seen that looked like the churning sea. A small smile graced the king's face as he laid eyes on the shocked prince.

"It's been too long Neji."

Lavender eyes watered as they gazed at their target and all thoughts of meetings and treaties left his mind.

"Gaara?" He asked in disbelief, not allowing himself to believe that this was really happening.

Gaara nodded his head slowly and opened his arms in welcome to the prince.

Tears fell down Neji cheeks as he ran into his embrace and hugged Gaara as though he might disappear at any second. Gaara wrapped his arms around his weeping Neji and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Shhhh Neji. I'm here. It's okay." He muttered softly.

"How?" Neji asked, desperately confused by how his Gaara was king of this beautiful land.

Gaara smiled softly before leading the prince over to a set of waiting chairs in the corner. When they were both seated Gaara began his explanation.

"Hinata did a very good job sending me to demon country. When I arrived I was dropped off into the middle of the woods and I ran even deeper in, in fear your father would come with his hunters after me. Only after I had used up all my strength did I stop. I fell to the ground and cried till sleep claimed me. I thought I would die those first few days I spent in the wild without you. I didn't think I could bear it. But fate was kind to me. I was found by a man who had served the previous king and he recognized me on sight as the late king's son.

I didn't believe him at first. Me the son of a king? This was no fairytale and I certainly wasn't a prince. But he had seen me the very date of my birth and showed me one of the last pictures known of my parents. I looked so much like them it was impossible not to believe him. He told me that my father had been killed by his jealous brother Orochimaru who had a deep hatred for humans and was leading his follows into battles against them. Despite my father's want for peace.

He was ignorant of my uncle's attacks on the humans and because your parents and mine had not met in council for many years he had no idea of my uncle's evil ways. My mother had escaped by magic in the forest after my father was killed with me strapped to her back. She had hoped to seek refuge in the land of humans, but Orochimaru had already made our kinds enemies by then and my mother was shot on sight. I of course was given to you and you know what happened from there. My two siblings were locked away into the dungeons from then on and left to rot there.

With all of my family killed or imprisoned the people of my homeland had no choice but to live under the rule of my uncle. He of course sent my people to continue the war of his and try to kill the humans. The man who found me had been banished from the palace when he tried to revolt against Orochimaru and saw my return as a sign that now was the time to try again. Many were not happy with the way that my uncle ruled and during the course of the next few years we gathered our forces and planed a revolt to overthrow my uncle. It wasn't till very recently that we had enough forces to actually launch an attack. It was a fierce battle and many good men and woman were lost. But we won in the end because of the people's love for my family and their longing for the times back when they ruled.

After my uncle was killed I released my siblings and they told me it had been my father's greatest wish that I rule after him. Kankuro was his first born child, but it was predicted that he would one day become the court magician, like Hinata is to your family.

My sister has fallen in love with the jailer of her cell and will be going to live with him soon. Both have offered their blessings and have been told of my upbringing. No more will our kinds be at war."

Gaara gathered Neji's hands in his and knelt before the prince.

"I told you in my letter that you were coming to form a treaty between our kinds, but in truth demons do not value printed words as they action. So Neji…."

Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple golden band with an opal in its center. Neji stared at it in wonder as he tried to process what was happening.

"Gaara are you asking what I think you're asking..?"

The demon smiled softly and cupped Neji's face in his other hand.

"Neji, I've loved you since the day we met and this time apart has only strengthened my resolve to claim you as mine before anyone else can. I know it's been a long time and you've probably found someone else, but I'd hoped-"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Neji's lips were hungrily pressed to his own. His arms were wrapped around his neck in an instant and Neji felt like he was finally where he was supposed to be.

"No one else." Neji gasped out when they parted.

"Only you Gaara, it's only ever been you. I canceled my engagement to Tenten years ago, waiting for you to come back."

There were tears in his lavender eyes and Gaara brushed them away tenderly as they brimmed over.

"Marry me Neji. Become my husband and bind our nations with something stronger than just some piece of paper."

Neji nodded mutely in answer. He stared up in wonder as Gaara leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. His Gaara was really right in front of him. Every fiber of his being knew it. The mark on his neck that hadn't faded since the day that they parted felt warm all over and he just wanted to hold onto the feeling as long as possible.

Gaara pushed back the hair that was covering the mark and traced it with the tip of his finger. Neji's eyes became half lidded and cloudy at the pleasure the simple touch caused him. Suddenly it didn't seem right that there was any space between them and Neji pressed his entire body against Gaara's to solve the problem. Gaara eagerly pressed back and in one swift motion swept Neji off his feet and into his arms. Gaara's demon strength made Neji seem like he weighted less than a feather and without the least bit of struggle he carried his soon to be lover to the large bed in the corner of the room. Gaara placed him down onto the mattress with the utter most care and hovered over him for a moment to enjoy the sight. Neji smiled up with a look of lustful adoration on his face under the equaling loving gaze of his Gaara. It was finally okay for them to be like this.

"Gaara." Neji whispered out tenderly.

Said demon moved to straddle his fiancée's waist, leaning down and tracing the mark he'd made with his tongue.

Neji was just about to beg him to keep going when Gaara surprised him by flipping them over so Neji was lying on top of him.

"Mark me Neji. Like I marked you. All demons claim their mates that way. No one will contest you as my mate if you do. A demon takes one mate in a life time. Once you mark me I'll be bound to you till I die. You'll gain some of my lifespan and will age at the same rate I do. We could live the rest of our lives together."

Gaara titled his head up and allowed Neji unlimited excess to his neck. The human prince eyed his lover's neck nervously, unsure how to proceed. It had been years since Gaara had bitten him and he'd considered it nothing more then a random act of passion. He never thought it was something so permanent and life changing. But from that day on the touch of others repulsed him as never before and his hand always went to his neck when he thought of Gaara.

The mark had given him such comfort and now he knew how to offer that same comfort to his Gaara. With deliberate care Neji placed his mouth over the place he planned to bite and kissed it softly in warning. Gaara purred at the sensation and licked his lips in anticipation. Neji sighed nervously and with great care opened his mouth to nip at the pulse point on Gaara's neck. Gaara growled lowly in approval and gripped the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white.

Neji took these as signs of encouragement and bit harder onto his Gaara's skin, finding the taste intoxicating. The flavor of salty blood flooded his mouth and almost made him draw back from his love's neck, but Gaara's hand fisted threw his hair and pulled him closer before he could even try to move. Like the sweetest of wines Gaara's blood filled his mouth and teased his taste buds with their pungent flavor. Hungrily he bit the mark and drank his fill of his lover's blood, only leaning back when Gaara released his hold on his hair. His desperate need for contact could not be quenched with just that and the second his lips were free he dove to claim Gaara's again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you Gaara." He whispered in-between kisses.

"I'll never leave you again."

* * *

Anyone see that coming? I was trying to be inconspicuous about my intentions for this. I only have one last chapter to tac onto the end before this will be complete. Please review and tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	7. My Little Demon

Iruka sat calmly in the third row of chairs set up for the VIPs of the occasion and fidgeted with his tie nervously. He wasn't like Kiba, who would sooner die then put on a tie, but he still hated them. It was finally the blessed day of the king and the prince's wedding and he had been given a great seat for the historic event. Only a small group was in attendance for the actual ceremony, but hundreds upon thousands more where waiting outside the palace for the couple's first appearance.

A distant bell chimed loudly above the courtyard and the mingling guest all took their appointed seats. Soon every last one was filled, but the one to the right of Iruka. The wolf demon growled lowly under his breath and looked around anxiously for his date. The man was no where in sight and Iruka was already planning the chewing out he was going to give him the moment he dare show his face again. Of all the things to miss!

The wedding march began playing in the background as Neji made his way up the aisle in white robes and veil. His face was flushed the most lovely of rose colors and his lavender eyes seemed to shine like gems as they ignored the other guest and gazed only at his awaiting groom. Gaara stood proud and tall at the alter in robes of black that accented his pale skin in the most appealing way. His smile was full of pride as he waited for his bride-to-be calmly.

Iruka was torn between the happiness he felt for his country's rulers and the longing for his lover. This was the first time the pair had been able to be together in public without the threat of prison or death since they had met. It hurt him that his human had not come to share this special time with him. Than like a wish come true Iruka felt hand on top of his and looked over to see the silver eyes of his lover shining like a pair of polished coins. The scarf that covered his mouth and nose couldn't hide the smile on his face. Iruka wanted to be mad at him for being late, but the joy and relief that he was there overwhelmed those feelings. He intertwined his hand with Kakashi's and leaned his head onto his lover's shoulder.

Kakashi's presence was soothing to his frayed nerves and the two watched the ceremony in silence. Only when Neji and Gaara had their first kiss as a married couple did Kakashi speak.

"Sorry about being late, I had to pick something up on the way over."

Iruka looked at his human incredulously and frowned lightly.

"What could have been more important than our king's wedding and our first date out in public?" He asked in a hurt tone.

Kakashi kissed the back of Iruka's hand and smiled at him.

"Well a certain jeweler failed to realize how important it was to me that I have this before the day was through."

With nimble fingers Kakashi slipped a diamond ring onto Iruka's clawed hand and watched the amazed look appear on his lover's face.

"I knew you'd be speechless, but I would like an answer….Will you be my husband Iruka?"

The wolf demon was astonished at his boyfriend's proposal and could only nod numbly. Kakashi smiled at how cute he looked.

"Good because there's no one on Earth I'd rather marry then you, my little demon."

Iruka blushed scarlet and kissed his Fiancée with everything he had.

Neji and Gaara spied the couple as they kissed and shared a knowing look. Looks like they weren't the only one to get their happily ever after.

* * *

I kept wait to get 5 reviews for the last chapter like the rest, but they never came, so I'm just adding the ending now. Hope you all like it!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
